five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Custom Night:Friendship
Ultimate Custom Night:Friendship (usually abbreviated to UCN:F) is a game like UCN except half of the animatronics HELP you. Characters Freddy ”Fazbear Entertainmant at it’s finest!” Freddy is a helpful animatronic who goes into the left vent to see if anybody is there. If somebody is there, Freddy will alert you by putting a text message on your screen saying “SOMEBODY IS IN THE LEFT VENT”. The higher his AI, the more he helps you. However, Helpful animatronics can also get jumpscared, but if you get jumpscared, and helpfuls are alive, the helpful ones can revive you, and you can revive them. When you revive them, it takes longer if their AI is higher, and if you don’t take care of other things, animatronics can actually jumpscared you while you revive them. Voice Lines Avenge me! (after he gets jumpscared) I’ll save you! (right before reviving) You do care.. (after you revive him) Traitor... (after jumpscare/getting jumpscared by Golden Freddy) Hooray! We did it! (after winning) Bonnie ”Destined to be a rockstar!” Bonnie is a helpful animatronic who, like Freddy, checks stuff and alerts you, However, instead of the left vent, Bonnie checks the right door. He will alert you like Freddy. He helps you the same way and speed even if you lower/heighten his AI, However, He revives you faster if his AI is higher, and if his AI is 20, He actually can revive himself!! Helpful animatronics can also revive other helpful animatronics. He will also put up a message, like Freddy’s, saying “SOMEBODY IS COMING TO THE RIGHT DOOR”. Voice Lines AHHH! (after he gets jumpscare) Don’t worry folks, the show hasnt ended yet! (right before he revives you) Thanks for the assistance, friend. (after you revive him) Eh, just a scratch. (after he revives himself, AI 20 only) How could you?! (after jumpscare/getting jumpscared by Golden Freddy) It’s time for the grand finale! (At 5:00 AM) Next Time, sign up to the day shift. (night completed) Chica ”Lets Eat!” Chica is another helpful animatronic, who checks the left door. She can even unjam the left door on AIs 15 to 20! She can’t get jumpscared by people who have two or more words in their name, (Golden Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Toy Bonnie, etc.) but can’t be revived. She, of course, like Bonnie and Freddy, shows a message on your screen saying “SOMEBODY IS COMING TO THE LEFT DOOR” or “SOMEBODY JAMMED THE LEFT DOOR”. Voice Lines AHHH- *distorted garbling* (after being jumpscared) Did- are you actually trying?! (after being “jumpscared“ by a person with two or more words in name.) Assistantance for you! (after reviving you) We did it! (night completed) W-w-*distorted garbling* *short ringing* i-i-*distorted noise* (night completed if Chica was jumpscared) Foxy ”Out Of Order... Right?” Foxy is a helpful animatronic, and will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block both doors for ingame 70 minutes, clear the vents, or add 5% more power to your meter. The higher his AI, the more he helps, but the less he will appear. At AI 20, he can: Block both doors for 100 ingame minutes, make the vents inaccessible to hostile animatronics, or add 25% more power to your meter. Voice Lines Ye want bounty? (when coming) He want (blank)? Well (blank) it is! (after you choose one of his items) Golden Freddy ”It’s Him.” Golden Freddy is the first Hostile Animatronic in the game. He will appear on these cameras: CAM 01, CAM 03, CAM 05, CAM 08, and rarely CAM 09. DO NOT LOOK AT HIM. If you look at him for more than 1 second, he will appear in your office before jumpscaring every helpful animatronic, and then YOU. At AI 20, if you even look at him for 0.0000000000001 second, he will come. And he will kill. So stay away from the CAM’s listed if he’s AI 20. Voice Lines It’s Me. (after appearing in your office) *jumpscare noise* (when jumpscaring you and the helpful animatronics) *distorted jumpscare noise getting quieter and quieter* (night completed) Cupcake ”He’s a Cupcake” He will usually close the right door, however, if Bonnie is there, he will guard the right vent. He will show a message saying “SOMEBODY IS GOING TO THE RIGHT DOOR”, “SOMEBODY JAMMED THE RIGHT DOOR”, or “SOMEBODY WENT INTO THE RIGHT VENT”. Voice Lines I’m a Cupcake! (night start) I’m a Cupcake! (reviving somebody/you) I’m a Cupcake! (after being revived) I-i’m a Cupcake? (after being jumpscared) I’m a Cupcake!? (after being jumpscared by Golden Freddy) I’m a Cupcake! (night completed) I’m a Cupcake... (night completed if Chica got jumpscaared) Phone Guy Phone Guy is the first Helpful non-animatronic. He will call, attracting animatronics to your office, but actually has helpful tips, and can actually give you 80% power if you don’t mute him, and, he can make Golden Freddy go away if he calls. At AI 20, he will have a non-stop call, making you get 50% more power every minute. Toy Freddy ”Still Freddy, but shiny!” Toy Freddy is a Hostile(ish) Animatronic who, at 4:00, will guard you for an in game hour, for a small fee of 10 Faztokens. if you don’t pay him in 30 real life seconds, he will jumpscare you. The higher his AI, it adds +1 faztoken to pay, and -1 second for a jumpscare, but it will increase his guarding by +1 At AI 20, Toy Freddy will need 30 Faztokens in 10 seconds before a jumpscare at 1:00, But if you do, Toy Freddy will guard you until 5:00, making no animatronics able to jumpscare you until then. If he jumpscares you when you have helpfuls, you can not be revived, and can only spectate. Voice Lines Pay up, Friend! (when he comes) *FNAF 2 jumpscare noise* (when he jumpscares you.) I’ll do my best! (after you pay him) You didn’t pay, now you can’t play. (before jumpscaring you) Toy Bonnie ”Riffin‘” Toy Bonnie is a Hostile(ish) animatronic who comes into your office and, if at AI 1-5, at 2:00, will play the guitar until 3:00. AI 6-10 is 2:00 to 4:00. 11-15 is 1:00 to 5:00. 16-19 is 12 AM to 5:00. And AI 20 is the whole night. Voice Lines Alright! Ready to Rock! (before playing) Thanks for the Show! (after playing) Toy Chica ”Let’s Party!” Toy Chica is a Hostile Animatronic who, goes to CAM 1, CAM 2, CAM 5, CAM 6, and CAM 8. At AI 20, However, Toy Chica goes to the exact places Golden Freddy goes. EXACT. She will jam the right door, which is Bonnie’s weakness, as he can’t tell you whether the door is jammed or not. However, she will not jumpscare you if Toy Bonnie is playing the guitar, as she likes music, and will leave afterwards for about an in-game hour to get some tokens for Toy Bonnie. However, if she comes back with the tokens and sees that you are there, she will jumpscare you. Voice Lines *FNAF 2 jumpscare noise* (when jumpscaring) Ooh! Music! (when hearing Toy Bonnie’s music) Balloon Boy ”Balloon Boy Blew Big Balloons.” Balloon Boy is a Hostile(ish) Animatronic who comes to your office and blows balloons. AI 1, he blows 1 balloon. AI 2, 2 balloons, AI 5, 5 balloons, etc. However, each balloon he blows pops. Loudly. Each one Louder than the first. Voice Lines Time to Blow! (before blowing first balloon) Sorry! I’ll do it better next time! (After blowing the last balloon) Don’t worry, I have a couple of spares! (AI 2-4, after blowing first balloon) Don’t worry, I have plenty of spares! (AI 5-20, after blowing first balloon) Marionette ”Think outside your office!” Marionette (Or Puppet) is the only Helpful Animatronic for FNAF 2, who puts on a human outfit and goes to CAM 4, leading Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, JJ, and Mangle to him. JJ JJ is a Hostile Animatronic who plays the cymbals. Loudly. Very Loudly. She always does it for 1 in-game hour, no matter the AI. But the AI controls how loud the cymbals are. Next Up:The Withereds And Shadow Freddy